In the life of a teenager
by ElizaBebe
Summary: Maka is a strong willed girl who is desperate to move out of her house with her father. After a crazy coincidence she finds herself with a job and a new home, but her new life is more wild than she expected. She tries to maintain her normal high school life, but the new boy proves to be more of disturbance than she thought. SoulxMaka. I do not own soul eater! reviews appreciated:)!
1. How it all began

Maka opened her eyes. She sat up, swung her legs around, and got out of bed. It was 6:00 AM and was time for her to begin her morning chores before getting ready for school.

Maka Albarn was a sixteen year old high school student in Death City. She was entering grade 11 of school. Her height was average; she had long toned limbs, and a thin waist. Her skin was creamy and seamless. Over the summer puberty finally had caught up to her and she gained some impressive curves, but wasn't overly busty. Her hair was grown out to her stomach, and was a light pale blonde color that shone in the light. She normally wore it in pigtails that hung down her back. Maka was an overall attractive woman, and was often described as looking as an angel. Although, most of her classmates would say her most renowned feature was her intelligence. She always ranked at the top of her class. Despite her beauty and brains she wasn't dating anyone, and only had a few close friends. Her strong and blunt personality drove most people away.

Maka lived with her father. Her parents divorced when he was a child, and ever since then her mother traveled around working. Maka rarely saw her mother, but her father was constantly in her business. He was an overprotective and clingy man. She despised him because it was his fault her parents had divorced. He was an unloyal pervert that cheated on her mother. He still constantly brought home random women, and she was sick of it.

After showering she changed into her school uniform, a tight black skirt that hugged her thighs, a button-down white long sleeved shirt, and a black pull over vest. She put her hair up in her trademark ponytails, and walked through the living room to the kitchen to make breakfast. After she had finished her own meal, Maka went to wake up her father. She knocked then opened his bedroom door to find him lying naked with a strange woman with beer bottles littering the floor.

That moment she decided she would do anything to get away from this man.

She slipped on her shoes and began her walk to Death Academy. She tried concentrating hard at school that day to distract herself from the scene she happened upon that morning. Her friends noticed she was unusually quiet during lunch, but didn't wasn't to pester her about it. After the school day ended Maka lazed around the campus before deciding she had to eventually go home, but she decided to take the long way through the market there.

On her walk she had nothing to distract her from her thoughts. She was lost thinking about how much she disliked the man she calls Papa when she crossed the street, and didn't notice the speeding motorcycle coming toward her. The motorcycle swerved around her nearly missing her by only a few centimeters. As it passed she came back to her senses and moved to avoid it. She stumbled and fell right as a car approached. The black shinny car slammed on its brakes stopping just inches before her. A man got out of the backseat and ran toward her.

He was an attractive man in his middle twenties. He was wearing jeans that hung from his waist in just the right way, and a simple grey t-shirt. As the man got to where Maka was sitting on the ground he squatted down so that they were face to face. With a look of worry upon his face the man asked her, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Here get in the car my driver will take us there."

That's when the man noticed the tears in her eyes and began to freak out more assuming she had been really hurt.

After realized she had tears in her eyes Maka quickly wiped her face. She assured him that she was fine. "I'm sorry, but my tears were not because of you."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Don't worry about it. It's a personal matter." She sniffed

"Well you can tell me all about at while I drive you to the hospital to be checked out."

"I'm fine, really. Your car didn't touch me. I just fell trying to get out of that motorcycle jerk's way."

He picked her up princess style and carried her to the backseat of his car and set her down inside. He instructed his driver to go to the nearest hospital. Then he turned to maka and said, "That jerk was my younger brother." He sighed, "We had gotten into an argument and he sped off on his bike and I was following after him. So I feel it's my responsibility to make sure you're okay because he is my responsibility. Now why don't you tell me why you were crying?"

As they drove to the hospital Maka told this strange man, who said his name was Wes, her personal story. She talked about her father and how she couldn't live with him anymore, but she had nowhere to go. Wes got a thoughtful look on his face as they pulled up to the hospital.

The doctor had checked Maka out, and told her she looked fine minus a bruise on her thigh from falling on the ground. While in the clinic the sun had set and it was now dark out. Wes insisted upon driving her home so she wouldn't have to walk in the dark. When they arrived at her place Wes turned to Maka and began to talk.

"Although you weren't hurt I feel like I owe you something for my brother's rudeness. I think I can help with your problem. You see my brother and I have just moved into town and we are looking for some staff for our house. It may not be the perfect situation and you would have to work for us, but we can provide you with a room, food, and pay you as well. So what do you say Maka, will you come work as our maid?" Wes smiled over at her.

Astounded Maka sat there in silence gaping at Wes before speaking. "I just met you; you're still a stranger, but I trust you. Despite having to work at least I would get away from my father. Yes I will come to work for you."

Wes smiled wider and clapped. "It's decided then. I'll go in with you to grab some of your things right now, and I'll get some movers to grab the rest of your things later."

They then walked into Maka's house and went straight into her room. Maka began to pack her clothes as Wes looked around at her barely decorated room. He was shocked at how few personal items she owned. They probably wouldn't even need movers.

About an hour later all of maka's items were packed, and loaded into the car. Maka was going to say goodbye to her papa, but he wasn't home. She figured he was out getting drunk at some bar with some girl on his arm. She left a note for her father, and took one last look at the home she would never come back to.

When they pulled up to Wes's home Maka marveled at the grandness of it all. He lived in one of the few mansions in Death City. Servants walked out to open the car door and greeted Wes. He had them fetch her things and take them to an empty guest room which is where she would be staying. As they moved her things Wes showed her around the mansion. When they were done with the tour they found themselves in the living room.

"Your duties here will be to wake my brother and me up, make our meals, and do a little light cleaning. Don't worry you will not be the only one cleaning this whole house. However, for tonight you are our guest and will dine with us for supper." Wes smiled

An hour later they were sitting at the dinner table eating the appetizer of their amazing three course meal. Maka was thinking about how delicious the soup was, and wondered at what other foods she was going to eat tonight when a younger boy, probably around 18 or so, stormed into the room. He was tall and lean; you could see his body was toned and muscular through his black t-shirt and worn jeans. His hair was as white as snow and was spiked up. He had a devilish grin full of sharp white teeth that reminded her of a shark. His grin reached into his crimson red eyes that shone with mischief. If she looked like an angel then this boy looked like a demon.

He sunk down into the seat right next to Maka, but focused his attention on the table. A servant ran into the room and set a bowl of soup in front of him. He ate it ravenously. When he finished the soup the next course was brought out. Wes and Maka ate plates full of meat and potatoes, while the white haired boy gulped down some raw fish. Maka tried not to look at him. They finished the meal quickly and in silence. Finally the desert, chocolate cake with ice cream on the side, was put in front of each table member. Maka took one bite and made a noise of enjoyment.

Wes smiled and asked, "Do you like the cake maka?"

She blushed and looked down, "Actually chocolate cake is my favorite, thank you."

This is finally when the younger boy noticed the extra member at their table. He laughed and looked at his brother.

"So Wes I never took you for the type who went for children. Who is your little whore here?"

Wes jumped up from the table and pulled the boy up by his shirt.

"Soul, she is not here for me, and she is not a whore. She is the innocent girl whom you knocked over on your bike tonight. So you owe her an apology for your comment as well as your rude behavior earlier."

The boy, who was evidently named soul, looked at the female and mumbled an apology. Both boys sat back down. Maka started eating her delicious cake again, but couldn't help making a noise of approval in her throat.

Soul smirked at her, then leaned over in whispered in her ear "If you make that kind of noise at a piece of cake imagine what kind of noise I can get out of you." He put his hand on her upper thigh. "I could make you squeal baby." He winked then threw his head back laughing.

SMACK

Soul held his throbbing cheek and looked in front of him at the cause of his pain. Maka had stood up and slapped him across his face.

"I am a lady" she said, "and I'll be damned if I am talked to like that." Maka looked furious, but Soul couldn't help thinking that she still looked beautiful.

Soul quickly turned and started walking towards the door.

Wes called after him with amusement in his voice, "By the way Soul say hello to our new maid."

Soul stopped on the spot, and stood there frozen for a minute before continuing on his way. He had a small smile on his face, but the others didn't see this with his head turned away from them.


	2. The kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater.

The next day Maka woke up feeling happy, but that was short lived. When she opened her eyes up she was shocked at her unfamiliar surroundings. It took her a few seconds to remember the events of the previous day.

She got out of bed and made her way to her closet, and found it full of clothes. Her school uniform lined the bottom rack while the top rack was full of what she assumed was her uniform while working at the house. She groaned as she realized that she was going to be required to wear an actual maid's uniform. With a sigh she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

When she was done Maka put on the black dress that went to her mid-thigh. It was short sleeved and had a button down front on the torso. There were white lace on the sleeves, collar, and hem of the skirt. On top of the dress she put on the white frilly apron, and thigh-high black stockings.

Maka then walked down several hallways and a set of stairs before she arrived at the kitchen. She got some ingredients out of the fridge and began to make a breakfast fit for a king. When the cooking was finished she set the spread out onto the table, and went to wake up the sleeping men.

She first went into Wes's room, and found him sitting on the window sill looking outside at the beautiful day. He smiled when he saw her. They both said their good mornings, and she let him know breakfast was ready. She was glad he was an early riser so she would have no problems waking him up.

She then left for Soul's room, and he was the exact opposite of his brother. He was still passed out under his silk sheets. His chest lay exposed, and Maka could see a small line of drool flowing from the right side of his mouth. Maka giggled a little to herself as she walked over to the bed. She sat down next to the sleeping boy, and took a good look at his exposed features. His chest was so muscular and defined. She felt herself compelled to touch him. As her hand slowly neared his torso she pulled back with a shake of her head.

Maka then gently put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. After several minutes of no response her shaking had become more forceful until she was violently shaking his upper body.

The boy finally sat up and looked over at Maka with groggy sleep filled eyes. His eyes then opened wide in shock as a small amount of blood began to drip from his nose and his face lit up with a blush. He slowly got out of bed, and Maka noticed he was only in his boxers. She noticed that she could see the size of his manhood through the thin material.

Her face lit up a scarlet red color, and she turned her eyes downward. She stared at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing on the planet. Then she quickly told him, in a voice that was so quiet he almost didn't hear her, that breakfast was ready downstairs and she then ran out of the room.

Soul watched her leave with a smile upon his lips. He was thinking this woman was going to be his greatest weakness. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair with a sigh and went to his closet to dress.

When maka walked into the dining room to tell the boys she was leaving she was wearing her school uniform. Wes looked up from his newspaper to say goodbye to her, while Soul was sleeping on the table next to a plate of eggs.

Her walk to school was pretty eventless as she pondered on how her life had changed so much in less than twenty four hours. When she neared the entrance of Death Academy she saw her friends waiting for her. She waved and ran to meet them.

Tsubaki was Maka's best friend. This girl was so sweet and genuinely cared about everyone. She was tall and had a slim figure, besides her large bust and hips. Her long black hair hung down to her hips. She was dating Blackstar, a loud obnoxious blue haired boy who seemed to be her exact opposite. He was very egotistical and loved being the center of attention. He was just barely tsubaki's height, but he was very well built and muscular. Then there are the sisters Liz and Patty. Liz was the older sister and was tad bit cynical, while her younger sister was very child-like. Liz had the same build as tsubaki, but her hair was a light brown color and only went to her chest. Patty was shorter by several inches, but was bustier than the other women. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and only reached her shoulders. Next was Death the Kid who somehow had a relationship with both of the sisters. He was a tall slender boy with sleek black hair, minus the three white stripes circling half of his head. Kid had OCD and was obsessed with symmetry. He had a calm personality, but had fits when his OCD acted up. Lastly there was Crona, a slender pink haired boy, who was shy and awkward. He didn't talk much, and mostly just stayed by Maka's side.

As she approached, all of her friends noticed the improvement on Maka's mood since yesterday and were relived the trouble had passed. They knew about her crappy home life, but she hated talking about it so they never pressed her about it.

The group entered room 3A, their classroom, together and sat in the back of the room next to the window, their usual seats, just as the bell rang. Immediately the teacher called the students together to announce that they had a new classmate. All the students were curious about who could be joining in the middle of the semester. When to Maka's horror, Soul walked coolly into the room.

The teacher allowed Soul to introduce himself to the students. He didn't say much besides his name, and kept the blank look on his face. His eyes scanned the room and landed on his little maid Maka in the back corner, and he smirked. The teacher allowed him to pick any free seat he wanted, so he made his way to the back of the room and sat down in the empty seat next to her. He slouched forward and leaned over to maka and whispered, "I must say the other uniform suits you better darling."

Maka blushed a violent shade of red, but otherwise ignored his comment.

_**How could he be here! I wasn't even aware he was going to this school, and now he was in my class sitting right next to me. It wasn't enough I had to deal with him at home, but now I have to manage all day with him at school. **_Maka groaned inwardly and looked over at this mysterious boy who seemed to do nothing but give her trouble since she first saw him. _**He is kind of attractive though. Those lips look very soft; I wonder how it would feel to kiss them. **_Make blushed again, and shook her head to clear those thoughts out. She turned forward, and forced herself to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

Soul had noticed Maka staring at him, and smiled to himself. Then he saw her face turn red, and her turn forward suddenly. _**God damn she was cute. Did she have any clue to what she was doing to me? Why is this girl any different than the others? Why did my heart begin to race whenever she was near? I do wonder what she was thinking about me that made her blush, maybe there is something there after all. **_Soul smiled and laid his head down to drift off to sleep, and stayed that way until the lunch bell woke him up.

Maka and her friends went onto the lawn out front of the school to eat their lunch like they usually did. They had just sat down when she realized she forgot to pack a lunch for herself this morning. Her stomach growled as an unexpected guest plopped down next to her, and handed her a box.

It was Soul, and he was giving her his lunch, "Just take it. You're obviously hungry, and I'm still full from breakfast. Did you even eat this morning, Maka?"

"No, I was so busy I forgot to grab something for myself. Thank you Soul." Maka blushed again, and accepted his lunch. As she began to eat she looked up to notice all of her friends staring at them in shock.

Tsubaki was the first to speak. "Um Maka, do you know this boy?"

"Well yeah, uh, I uh…."

"I accidently almost ran her over last night. I was exploring the town, and I guess I was going a little too fast and she walked out in the middle of the street. My brother took her to the hospital, and then took her home for dinner as an apology. That's all."

Once again Tsubaki was the first to speak, "Well it's nice to meet you Soul, I'm glad you're the type of man to atone for your mistakes. I'm Tsubaki." Then gesturing to her friends respectively she introduced them.

"YAHOOOO, Soul this is your lucky day because you get to meet the man who will surpass God himself." Blackstar said with a laugh.

For the rest of the lunch period the group talked and joked easily with Soul. When they all got up to go back to class Maka was thinking about how seamlessly soul had fit into her group of friends. Soul even made plans to go play basketball after school with the boys. Maka was however unaware that he made these plans for her. He figured that if he got in close with her friends then he would be able to spend more time with her.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and they were all soon walking out the main entrance going to their homes. Soul told the boys he would go home and change then meet them at courts, while the girls begged Maka to come with them to watch the boys play. Reluctantly she agreed to come, but said she could only stay for a little while because she had duties to do at home before she worked on her homework.

Soul walked over and grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her over to his bike and handed her a helmet. She balked as she realized he wanted to drive her home on that thing. Soul got on the bike and turned to her.

"You'll be safe, trust me Maka. I would never let anything happen to you."

She got on behind him and tentatively grabbed him around his waist.

"Maka if you don't hold on tight you will fall off. Please, I swear I'm not trying anything."

Maka squeezed his waist tighter, and held herself snug against his back. Soul sped off in the direction of their home while their friends stared in shock that Maka was leaving with him.

When they were parked in the driveway Maka decided it was finally safe to get off, however her legs were wobbly from the ride. She fell forward, but was caught by Soul's strong arms before she hit the ground. He pulled her up and close to his chest.

"Silly, if you would have waited I would have told you it will take a minute for your legs to be steady again. I don't know why you ran off so fast it's not like I would bite."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Well much anyway."

He smirked as her face became as red as a tomato. She quickly mumbled a thanks for catching her and ran off to her room to change out of her uniform. Soul sighed, and went to his room to change.

Maka closed her door behind her, and slid down to the ground. _**Why is my heart beating so fast? Soul is such a jerk, playing with me like that. He knows exactly how to push my buttons. I should hate him, but I can't. It seems there is something nice about him though. I mean he did go without lunch so that I could eat. Is there something sweet under his rough surface after all?**_ She sighed and began to change.

Soul had already changed into some loose basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt. He laid down on his black silk sheets, and just glared at the ceiling. He could not get his mind off of his new maid. _**She is my servant for God sakes! Why am I falling for her?! **_That's when it finally hit him. _**I'm falling for her!**_ He groaned. _**She hates me; I've been nothing but a jackass to her. She is never going to feel this way about me. **_Soul became increasingly sad as he thought about the future he could never have with her. Then he heard a knock on his door.

Maka walked into Soul's room to find him lying on the bed. She laughed at how lazy he was. _**How could he possible fall asleep already?**_ She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She couldn't help but think he looked cute in his sleep. She leaned over and moved a stray piece of hair out of his face, and her hand ended up cupping his cheek. She looked down upon his sweet face, and before she could think about what she was doing she leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips. _**I was right, they are soft. **_Her face grew very red and she jumped off the bed.

After a few minutes she regained her composer, and roughly shook him awake. He looked at her with a confused face and she told him she was ready to go and would be waiting downstairs, and turned and walked out of his room.

_**She kissed me! She fucking kissed me! But why? **_

When maka walked into his room he had pretended to be asleep. He had no idea what she was going to do. Then she just leaned and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips.

Soul stood up and shook his head. He had no idea what to do about the kiss, but he had to get going because she was waiting for him downstairs.

The basketball game was pretty uneventful. Kid and Blackstar had played against Crona and Soul. He was having trouble getting her out of his head. Trying to clear his mind of what had happened earlier; Soul threw all of his effort into the game. The game ran late, but Soul's team had eventually won. They all said their goodbyes, and Soul took Maka home in silence.

Soul and Maka spent the next few days barely speaking to each other. Both had no idea what to do about the kiss.


	3. Storms and strawberries

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater!

Almost a week had passed since the kiss, and it ate at Soul. He still had no idea what to do about it, and was beginning to lose sleep.

A blast of thunder had woken him up from his fitful sleep. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat from twisting and turning because of his nightmare. He had the same dream for the past week; he kept running after someone, but every time he reached after them they were suddenly far away. Realizing his stress wasn't going to go away until he resolved the problem he decided to get out of bed, and go talk to Maka. He quickly threw on a pair of sleep shorts and a fitted plain t-shirt, he remembered how she was embarrassed by his uncovered body and thought it best to not make the situation more awkward for her than needed or else he would never get any answers out of her.

When he approached her door he hesitated. Soul still had no idea what he was going to say. There was another strike of lightning and the boom of thunder follow soon after, but there was another noise as well: a loud shriek of terror. Alarm rung through soul as he realized the noise had come from Maka's room, and he rushed in to protect her from the unseen danger.

He found her sitting under her desk, covered in her sheets and shaking. She had tears stream down her face. Soul scanned the room, and saw no visible danger. He was shocked when the realization hit him that the storm must be why she was so scared. He couldn't believe that his strong willed Maka was so terrified by the rumbling of nature. _**When had I started to call her mine? **_Soul shook his head. _**What do I do?**_

Unable to stand the sight of her frightened face Soul quickly moved into action. Within an instant he crossed the room, and held her princess style within his arms. He moved her, blankets and all, to her bed and gently set her down. She sat on the bed facing him. He moved so that her head was in his chest, and began to soothe her. He stroked her soft hair with his hand, and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Whenever nature boomed outside of her window he covered her ears with his hands.

After a while her shaking ceased, and her tears ended shortly after. She suddenly felt very sleepy. Her head began to droop until she found it cradled in the lap of her hero. He didn't stop his soothing routine till her heard the steady rhythm of her breath signaling she had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake her, Soul moved so that they were both lying down. He cradled her tight to his chest.

He moved a few strands of her from her face, and stared down at her beauty. His heart began to race, and his stomach seemed to be doing flips. _**What are you doing to me Maka? My dear Maka I came here to understand my feelings, but now I am more confused than ever. **_Soul sighed heavily, and moved her head so that it was nuzzled against his neck. _**But I swear to you, my sweet that I will always be here for you. **_He breathily whispered in her ear, "I will be your knight in shining armor, I will protect you. Always." He then fell into a dreamless sleep with Maka's warmth at his side.

The next day Maka woke with a start. _**Why was Soul in my bed!? **_The last memory she could recall was the beginning sounds of an approaching thunder storm. Maka shuddered. _**Of course, the storm! **_Slowly the memories came flooding back to her. Soul had been her savior. He swept in and rescued her from under the desk; he then stayed to comfort her. She couldn't believe that he has stayed all night to protect her. She must have really worried him, she mused. She got out of bed, and began her morning routine.

It was Saturday so didn't have to wake the boys up so early. After showering, and dressing in her maid's uniform Maka began to do some light cleaning around the main living areas. After a while she decided she should begin making breakfast. She was flipping a pancake when it occurred to her that she should thank Soul somehow for last night. After making enough for Wes to eat, she began working on a special dish for Soul. She set Wes's food out on the table as usual, but she decided to bring Soul's up to him. She left the silver platter of raw fish on the night stand next to the bed with a note attached to it.

A few minutes later Soul finally woke up. He felt well rested for the first time in a week. He thought to himself he should sleep in Maka's bed more often. Soul looked over and sadly noticed that said girl was nowhere to be seen. He sighed; Soul hoped that she would have woken him up to talk about last night. He shook his head. _**She is a hard worker, so of course she wouldn't stay to talk when there was work to be done. **_A smile played upon his lips as he got out of bed. He was going to make his way down to breakfast in hopes that he would see her.

That's when he final noticed the silver tray on the nightstand. It contained his favorite food; raw fish. His smile grew until it reached his crimson eyes when he realized that Maka had made this for him with her own hands, and went through the trouble of bringing it up to him. He reached down to pick up the note.

** Dear Soul,**

**Thank you so much for last night. You are my hero. **

**I made your favorite food to thank you, I hope you enjoy it.**

**We need to talk later please.**

**Thank you for being my knight. **

**Maka 3**

Soul was astounded. She had heard his last words before he fell into sleep, so that meant she had to of been awake. He then realized that she was aware of him cuddling her last night, and she didn't pull away. His heart seemed as if it would burst from the joy he felt. _**He signed her name with a heart; did that mean she had feelings toward me too? **_

Soul sat back down, and enjoyed every bite of his meal prepared for him by her sweet hands.

When he had finished eating he set the tray back down and began exploring her room. It was larger than a normal bedroom, but still smaller than his. It had been well furnished by his brother. Soul rummaged through her closets and dresser. He was unimpressed by her wardrobe. _**I will spoil her when she is officially mine. I'll shower her with gifts as well as my love. **_Soul daydreamed, of all the clothes he would buy her, as he went through her drawer full of her undergarments. He had a small pair of undies with little strawberries in hands when Maka walked back into her room to check on him.

Soul quickly shook himself out of his stupor when he saw her. He then realized what he had in his hands and his face turned hot from blushing so fiercely. He quickly mumbled an apology and ran out of the door behind her. Maka could only stand there in shock at Soul's perverted raid of her panty drawer.

Soul could hear his heartbeat in his ears when he reached his room. He slumped down against the back of the door. _**What have I done? She caught be looking at her undies! She probably thinks I'm a huge pervert now. Hell I would of called me a pervert. Honestly I didn't even realize what I was doing, I was just spacing out. **_Soul groaned loudly and banged his head against the door. _**Stupid! Things were going great, and I had to just ruin it. This is so uncool of me. **_He slid his head downward and placed it into his hands. Soul felt something soft against his forehead and pulled his head back to look at it.

His face grew warm once again as he realized he had ran away with her undies still in his hand. _**She must think I'm even more of a pervert for actually stealing a pair! **_He got up and walked over to his bed. He flopped down on his back, and held up the soft cotton undies. _**They are really adorable, just like her. **_He wasn't sure what to do now; so he stuffed the panties under his pillow, turned around to lie on his stomach, and drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Authors note. **

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I have some serious writers block. I have a few ideas for the future, but I need some ideas to help connect the time differences so please help! Review and let me know some ideas you have! The quicker I get reviews & ideas the quicker I'll be able to update! [I may get another chapter out by Monday if I get some tonight and tomorrow ;)]**

**P.S. My college classes have begun picking up so now I'll only be able to update about once a week. **

**Much love,**

**Elizabebe 33**


	4. update

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry to get your hopes up with this update, but I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update! I don't want you guys thinking I abandoned this story. Every day I try to write at least a sentence or two. My college classes are starting to pick up, and my free time has become less frequent. I've also developed a bit of writers block and I refuse to give you guys filler shit! On top of having an imagination block, my boyfriend and I have been fighting a lot lately so it's been hard to think of nice romantic things [I really just want to make maka punch soul in the face….hmmm maybe I will;)))))) ] Stay tuned though because I promise it'll pick up soon! I have a lot planned for the future, but if you guys have any ideas feel free to pitch them!**_

_**Thanks for staying with it so far guys, and I promise I'll update a chapter soon!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**ElizaBebe 3**_

_**P.S. I just found out this wont let me put hearts -_- so if you see a random 3 that means its supposed to be heart most likely. sorry!**_


	5. The bet

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater!

_**Check the end for an author's note; I have a question for you all! ;)**_

Maka woke up on Monday morning, and began her daily routine. She showered, did her maid work, and dressed in her school uniform. She wondered if she was going to see Soul today, he had been avoiding her desperately since she caught him raiding her underwear drawer. He had locked himself in his room in fear or her wrath, but today they both had to go to school so he'd finally have to face her.

Maka was searching for Wes to let him know that she was leaving when she heard a commotion. She turned a corner and saw Wes trying very hard to pull Soul out of his room.

"I'm sick! I don't need to go to school today. Wes, let me go!"

"Soul, you WILL go to school. Hurry up and get out or you'll make yourself and Maka late!"

"WES!? I am NOT going to school, and sure as hell I am NOT giving her a ride."

"You will do what I say or have you forgotten why we moved here?"

"WES!"

Finally Maka spoke up, "Um Wes…I'm leaving now, and it's okay Soul doesn't have to take me. I can walk just fine."

When both boys finally noticed the beautiful blonde they froze. Soul let go of his death grip on the door frame, and Wes used this opportunity to drag him out into the hall. Soul shot a glare in his direction, got up, walked past maka, and mumbled something like, "Let's go."

Maka and Soul rode on his neon yellow motorcycle in silence all the way to school. When they finally arrived, Maka waited a second to regain her legs then got off of the bike. Before she could go very far, Soul grabbed her by the wrist. He looked deep into her emerald eyes with his own crimson red ones. His eyes shone with a mixture of emotions, the one that stood out the most was passion. He leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart. Maka's face was full of pure shock, but then when he leaned toward her she relaxed. Her head tilted up, her eyes closed, and her mouth opened slightly in wait for his. Seeing her face Soul quickly regained his composure. His face went passed hers and his lips went to her ear. In it he whispered, "I'm sorry." When he pulled back his face was completely blank. He stood up straight and walked passed her and into the school.

Soul slammed his foot into a locker. _**Dammit man, get it together. What were you just about to do…**_

"What exactly is Maka to you?"

Soul just noticed Kid and Black Star behind him.

Kid spoke again, "She rides to and from school with you every day, you stare at her in class, and we just saw that little exchange back there. So tell us what's going on?"

"I….I can't…"

"Why the hell not!? I thought we were your friends Soul?" Screamed BlackStar

Soul finally looked up and at the other two boys. "Because I have no idea what's going on either. Ugh I've been acting so uncool…" He sighed.

The other two boys expressions softened, and they stepped closer to their sad friend. Kid put his hand on his shoulder and patted it in a comforting fashion. "Well tell us what has been happening?"

Soul nodded. He began to tell the others about Maka working for his brother, the storm, the kiss, and just everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks.

Black Star spoke first, "Man you got it badddd."

"What do you mean?"

It was Kid's turn to speak. "Its obvious Soul, you LOVE her." He smiled at his friend.

Soul stared blankly at his friends. _**I've definitely been feeling something toward her, but was it actually LOVE? Was I the type of guy to fall for a girl so easily? No! Cool guys don't fall in love….they sleep with girls! Is that what I wanted, to sleep with her; to feel her creamy skin against my own, to hear her moan my name, or to watch her back arch in pleasure because of me?**_ Soul shivered. _**Then why do I crave to hold her in my arms like that one night? I want to kiss her on the forehead, to know that at the end of the day she is there for me, that I can come home to her warm smile. Was this love?**_

While Soul battled mentally Kid looked at his watch. "Oh crap, we are going to be late! Come on guys its an important day!"

Soul looked curious, "What's going on today?"

"Come on, you'll see."

Meanwhile….

Maka walked blindly to her classroom, and sat down in her seat to stare out the window. That's when her friends pounced on her.

"Makaaaaaaa…."

"Yes Liz?"

"Do you have a crush on Soullllll?" The girl said with a giggle.

"What!?"

"Maka and Soul sitting in a tree"

"Shut up." Maka whispered with her head down.

"K-I-S-S…."

"I said shut up!" Maka had stood up, grabbed Liz's arm, and pushed her against the wall. Her emerald eyes shone with sadness and anger. Slowly the emotion flowed out of them. She let go of Liz, and ducked her head again. She whispered sorry and sat back down in her desk.

Tsubaki shot Liz and Patty a look and placed her arm soothingly on the back of maka's shoulders. They sat there in silence until Maka spoke again. She explained the whole situation to her girl friends, and Crona. She talked about Wes's extreme generosity, getting away from her father, living with Soul, and the mix emotions she has about that infuriating boy. When she finished all of her friends looked upon her with sadness, the conflict earlier forgotten. Tsubaki spoke up first.

"I think you need to talk to Soul about this, it sounds like you may have feelings for him."

"You're probably right Tsubaki, but I'm scared. What if I confess to him and he laughs in my face? I've never really had a real conversation with him, and at times he acts like this huge cool guy player."

The rest of the group members chimed in their advice, and in the end Maka told them all she'll talk to Soul about it soon.

Just then the other boys walked into the classroom, and took their seats. Soul didn't even look at her. Then the class started and their interesting week began…

"School festival!?" Soul exclaimed.

"I totally forgot it was this week, how fun!" said maka.

Kid, who was the class representative, walked to the front of the room to begin the discussion. "So what is class 3A going to do this year?"

Some ideas were shouted out and written on the board. Eventually the class decided upon doing a café. The next job was to decide who would play which role. "Soul, Harvard, Kilik, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Maka, and I will be servers. Crona, Black star, Ox, Kim, Jacqueline, Fire, Thunder, and Hiro will prepare the food and drinks. All right everyone, now we must start working on transforming the room, and the school by Friday!"

With everything decided they began their work, and at lunch time they all took a break to eat. Maka, Soul, and the rest of the group went out to their usual spot on the lawn. They began to speak excitedly over the festival, and their class's stand.

"I think it'll be a drag. Why did you have to make me a server anyways Kid?" Soul said

"Jeez Soul, is someone scared they won't get any customers?" Maka teased

Soul looked her directly in the face, and smirked. "Oh come on strawberries, we both know the ladies find me irresistible." He winked.

Maka's face scrunched up in anger, "I bet I get a million more customers than your grumpiness!"

Soul smiled widely, "You're on sweetheart."

Maka blanked. "What…."

"You said that you bet you could get more customers than me. I said you're on….it's a bet dear."

"Fine! I will win, and what do I get then?"

"I'll give you one wish, and if I win then I want one of my own."

"You're on!"

Their friends just stared at the two in disbelief. Soul excused himself to go grab a soda, and Maka stormed off to the bathroom. The group began speaking feverishly.

"There is so much tension between them!"

"They need to just get together already!"

Kid quieted them all down. "As we probably all know, they both have feelings for each other, but are too stupid and stubborn to talk to each other about it. So we will have to take an active role in this. We will use this bet to our advantage. Us boys will help Soul, and the girls will help Maka. By the end of this week one of them will confess!" They spent the rest of the break devising a plan to bring their two love-sick friends together.

The week flew by quickly, and it was soon the night before the festival. All the work had been finished. Wes had given Maka permission to stay the night, with all the other girl's, at Tsubaki's apartment. While Soul had Blackstar, Kid, and Crona stay over at his house.

At the boys…..

They were lounging around his room drinking sodas and eating some snacks the maids had prepared for them.

"I could live like this forever! So does Maka have to serve you like the other girls?" Blackstar asked with a wink.

Soul blushed. "Well technically yes…..but I'm not some pervert!"

Kid spoke next, "About Maka… What is your strategy for winning tomorrow?"

"I don't have one; I figured my charm would just bring the ladies in."

"Whatever you say, but I think you should make her jealous!" Blackstar commented.

"Why?"

"If she sees you flirting with other girls then she will get jealous and act possessive over you! You'll know she is into you, and she'll be too distracted to work. It's a win-win for you man"

The boys discussed it some more and decided Blackstar was right, for once. They spent the rest of the night playing video games, and acting like typical men.

At Tsubaki's place…

"You need to make him jealous!" Tsubaki said.

"She's right; you need to act all sexy and flirty with other guys. He'll get totally possessive, and confess to you so that he can make you his!" Patty said agreeing.

"I don't know how to be sexy!" maka said dismayed.

Liz giggled. "Don't worry we'll totally help! First off is a makeover."

The girls spent the rest of the night pampering and giving advice to Maka.

The next morning they did her make up. They made her face look pretty, but didn't go to heavy. Mainly they made her emerald eyes pop, and added some blush along with a light pink lip gloss that made her look fresh. They curled her long hair at the ends, and left her hair down so her curls cascaded down her back. Finally, they brought out the outfit for her to wear; a short tight black dress, with short sleeves and a straight neck line that accentuated her curves nicely. It also came with black thigh high socks, a frilly white apron, and simple black flats. She looked seductive and grown up.

Maka noticed the other girls were wearing plain black pencil skirts, white button up shirts, and black flats.

"Why am I the only one who is dressed different!?"

"Come on stupid, did you forget you have a bet to get more customers than Soul. If all of us girls dress sexy then you wouldn't get as much attention." Patty said.

"I know I want a lot of customers, I just feel embarrassed….I'm not used to dressing like this. Thanks guys."

Everyone made their way to the school. Soul and blackstar were the last to arrive; a few outside groups had already arrived at the festival. Kid and Crona had come earlier to help finish setting up. The boys were dressed in black dress pants, and white button down shirts. Soul also wore a loose tie. They made their way up to their classroom, which was transformed into a café. When they walked into the room there was a crowd of boys on one side.

Soul walked over to investigate, and saw his Maka in the center of the boys. _**What the hell! Why is she dressed so sexily, and why are they all ogling at her. She Is Mine. Does she not care about me….no the other day she wanted me to kiss her! Then why…She's trying to make me jealous! That was my plan; I bet Patty came up with that idea. Fine if she wants to play like this.**_Soul walked straight passed them to a group of girls sitting at a table. He began to flirt with them, and solicited a few giggles from them. They ordered some cake, and tea.

Soul went to turn in his order, and ran into Maka.

"If I were you sweetheart, I'd stop flirting and do some work. I already have four customers. You're slacking." He smiled and walked away.

Maka walked over to a table full of boys from another school and began to chat with them. She giggled and all the boys beamed. Immediately she got several orders. She looked over at Soul and gave a wink at his annoyed expression.

The next few hours they spent teasing each other by flirting with other people. It was around midday when Maka finally got a break. She walked out of the class and toward a soda machine. She was about to turn the corner to the alcove that held the vending machines when she heard voices and stopped.

"Blair…"

_**That was Soul's voice! What is he doing out here, and who is he with?**_

"Oh Souullll-kun, I missed you sooo much."

After hearing the female voice Maka decided to peak around the corner and was shocked at what she saw. Soul was up against the wall, facing her, but his eyes were closed. There was a woman pushed up against him, her face was buried in his neck and she was kissing it. She began sucking on his collar bone and this enlisted a moan from him. "Blair" he whispered.

Maka stood there in the open, shocked. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Soul you jerk!"

Soul's crimson eyes snapped open, and found maka's tear filled ones. He pushed the busty purple haired girl off of him and took a step towards Maka. His eyes were soft and apologetic, but before he could speak Maka screamed, "I never want to see you again Soul Evans!" and she ran off with tears streaming down her face.

"Blair, I was never your boyfriend. We never had a thing. I moved away to get some peace, and somehow you find me and cause trouble in my new life!"

"But soullll I know you want me" she purred and pressed her well-endowed chest against him.

"No Blair, I don't want you. I want a sweet girl who likes me for me, and isn't afraid to stand up to me. That girl was my only hope, and you ruined it….Blair it's time for you to leave and don't come back…"

Soul ran off in the direction Maka went earlier. He figured she would go back to the room, but when he got there she was nowhere to be seen. "Kid, Tsubaki, blackstar! Have you seen Maka?"

"I think she went to go get a soda, but her break ended like five minutes ago." Kid answered

"Yeah she ran into me and my crazy stalker from my old school. She saw us completely out of context. She ran away crying, and now I can't find her!" soul was dismayed. _**How could this go so wrong! Where is she?**_ "I'm going to go look for her!"

He ran off to find her. He searched almost every room, he asked everyone if they had seen her, and even showed people the picture he had on his phone of her. Finally as the sunset came, someone said they saw her walk into the haunted house a while ago. Soul rushed into it, and came face to face with a series of monsters, every turn the décor got more frightening. About half way through he heard some sobbing. He looked around, and in the corner of the corridor sat Maka. She was sitting on the floor with her legs pulled to her chest. Her tears were still flowing, and she was shaking. Soul walked over slowly to her, and in one swift movement picked her up princess style. She buried her face into his chest, and he carried her the rest of the way out of the haunted house. He carried her to an empty classroom, and sat her down on a desk top. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, and sighed.

"Maka, you idiot. It wasn't like what you thought it was. She used to go to my old school. She had a huge thing for me, and followed me everywhere. When she saw me today she jumped me. I took her out there to tell her to leave me alone, that I was finally happy. I didn't want her to make a big scene and ruin things, but instead she pushed me against the wall. That's when you walked in…baka….you don't understand my feelings at all do you?"

He pulled his head back, leaned forward toward her face, and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back again, and grabbed her by the hand and led her back to the classroom. Maka was too stunned to speak, and just followed him without resisting. When they arrived back at the classroom Maka was pulled into a big hug by Tsubaki.

"I was worried about you…When soul said you ran off crying I was so scared…Don't ever do that again!" she said out loud. Then she whispered in her ear, "Soul has been looking for you all day. He was so worried about you." She let go of her friend and smiled at her.

"Well the fireworks are about to star so let's get down to business! Who won?" Patty asked

They compared numbers, and Soul had beaten her by 5 customers.

"Yahoooo! I knew with my excellent advice you'd win Soul, after all I will be bigger than God!" Black star said.

The group of friends made their way out on to the lawn. It was dark outside now, and a little chilly. Maka, who was still just wearing a little dress, began to shiver. Soul took off his favorite yellow and black jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. The group of friends found an empty spot on the lawn, set down some blankets and laid down on them to watch the fireworks.

After the fireworks ended the group said their goodbyes, and headed in the direction of their respected homes. Eventually it was just Soul and Maka walking alone to his motorcycle. Once on the bike, Maka wrapped herself tightly around Soul's back, which forced him to swallow hard. They sped off in the direction of their home.

When they got back to the mansion, Soul helped Maka off the back of his bike. He walked her back to her room.

She smiled up at him and asked, "So you won the bet….What's your one wish… let me guess, want me to make you some seafood?"

"No…" He smiled mischievously down at her "Don't make any plans for tomorrow!"

"Why…."

"Because my wish is for you to go on a date with me." He smiled sweetly down at her. He pulled her hand, which he still had a hold of, up to his lips and placed a feather-light kiss on her knuckles. "Goodnight my sweet…sleep good, for tomorrow you are mine." He smiled one last time before turning around and walking to his room.

_**Authors note!**_

_**What kind of date do you think they should go on? Review and tell me please!:)**_

_**Love always**_

_**Elizabebe!**_


	6. update 2

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry its been awhile, but next week is my spring break so I should be able to write a chapter or two! However, I'll only do that if this story gets more love. If it doesn't get more reviews, favs, or follows I think I'm just going to delete it because obviously people aren't into it. Show me you guys want it to continue!?**_

_**Much love always,**_

_**Elizabebe!**_


	7. The date

_**I don't own Soul Eater!**_

_**Caution! Explicit content in this one, for mature readers only!**_

* * *

Soul woke up with a smile on his face. He stretched out his arms and legs and let out a contented sigh. He sat up, and rushed to his bathroom to shower. He was as excited as a kid in a candy store because today was the day; he was going to take Maka on a date and make her fall for him!

After he showered and dried his hair he went through his closet trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. He wanted to look nice for her, but didn't want to be too dressed up…that would be so uncool…

He finally decided upon simple black pants that hung off of his waist in just the right way, a fitted red t-shirt, a black jacket, and some white sneakers. Finally satisfied with how he looked he set off to get his date. He walked to her room and knocked on her door. She called, "Come in, I'm just finishing up!" Soul opened the door and stood there stunned, his mouth hanging open.

Maka had put loose waves in her silky ash-blonde hair. She wore a loose flowy floral skirt that reached to her mid-thigh, and a plain white flowy silk tank top that she tucked into the skirt. She also wore pink flats that had bows on the top, a small braided brown belt, a small white purse that hung off her shoulder by a thin strap and simple pearl earrings. To soul she look breath taking, she was the perfect image of innocence and beauty.

"Ready to go Soul…..Hello...Earth to Soul?"

Soul pulled himself together, smiled, grabbed Maka's hand, brushed a feather light kiss over it, and said "Maka you look absolutely stunning. All the boys will be jealous that you're on my arm."

"By the way Soul, where are we going?"

He simply smiled and replied, "You'll see." And took her hand and guided her down the hallways to the entrance.

"We aren't taking your motorcycle are we? Everyone will see my underwear!"

He spun around and she slammed into his chest. "Of course not Maka, I'm the only one who gets to see those." This earned him a bright red blush from her and a slap on the arm. "I'll be driving my car today, if that's acceptable to you."

"Since when did you have a car…"

They walked outside and she was shocked to see a sleek black Lamborghini. "How rich are you exactly Soul?"

"Don't worry about that Maks! Just get in the car", he said with a smile.

They got in and Soul began driving… a half an hour later they arrived at their destination. A neighboring city that was three times as big as Death City. There were hundreds of people walking around the streets. Maka looked on with wonder because she had never been out of Death City before. "Oh Soul, it's beautiful", she said while taking in the surrounding buildings and skyscrapers.

"I thought you'd like it. Now what would you like to do first?" He couldn't help himself as his smile grew wider by the second. "I know, let's start with some shopping, and where would you like to go first?"

"Soul….I don't really have money to waste on clothes." She said with a downturned face.

"Silly it's my treat!" Soul parked in front of a store and walked around to open her door.

"But…" He helped her out of the car and quickly pulled her inside ignoring her complaints.

They spent the next several hours walking around the streets visiting various shopping stores. Maka tried on a lot of clothes, but refused to let Soul buy them all. She picked a few of her favorite items and allowed him to get them for her. By noon the pair were exhausted.

"Soul can we stop? I'm tired…" her stomach growled, "and hungry…"

They popped into a nearby bistro for lunch. They ate some sandwiches and soup, and for dessert had a few French pastries. Maka fell in love with the buttered crescents. _**Dear god she looks so cute when she is enjoying food. The way she closes her eyes with every bite… I wish she would let me do this more often… I want to give her everything…**_

After Soul paid they left to go watch a new romantic movie, which Soul overheard maka telling Tsubaki the other day in class that she wanted to see really badly.

When they exited the theater Soul noticed the frown on Maka's face…_**Oh no! What did I do wrong…I planned this day to be all around her…I've gotten her whatever she wanted.. why? Why is she sad?**_ "Maka, Oi Strawberries! What's wrong?"

Maka looked up at Soul and said, "I just…This isn't what I want. When you said we were going on a date I expected to walk around town, or go to a local place to eat not to be lavished in gifts. I don't need expensive clothes, or to go to five-star restaurants. The only normal thing we've done all day is watch a movie, even then you insisted upon buying a million snacks for me. Soul I just want to do something normal!"

_**She was upset because I was spending too much on her! What? Don't most girls want to be treated like that? Of course, Maka isn't a normal girl. She's special…that's why I like her because she doesn't want my money. Oi I've been so stupid. **_

"Okay! Follow me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind him. He took her to a park a few blocks away, although he stopped at a small market store to buy something that he kept hidden in a brown paper bag. Once at the park, Soul slowed his pace and put his arm around her to pull her close to him. They walked slowly along the paths and admired all the flora and fauna. When they approached the lake near the middle of the park soul pulled maka over to a bench and sat down with her. He smiled sweetly at her, and finally revealed what he had in the bag; a couple of sodas and a loaf of bread. The sodas were for them, but they used to the bread to feed the nearby ducks in the lake. They smiled and laughed, and just talked on the bench for hours.

They didn't get up until it was the sun had set. When they began to walk back, Soul noticed a man playing a violin on the side of one of the paths. He threw a couple bills into the case, and walked back to Maka. He grabbed her by the waist with one arm, and held her hand with the other. Maka laid her head against his chest and they danced around the park by the lights of the streetlamps until the man stopped playing.

Soul held Maka's hand until they got back into the city; he then took her to a small pizza parlor for dinner. They spent the next two hours eating their pizza, half plain cheese for Maka and half with anchovies for Soul, while chatting. The whole time they both had grins plastered on their faces.

Reluctantly, Soul accepted that the date was over and drove them home. When they were in the driveway Maka turned to him and asked, "next time can we go to the beach!?"

_**Next time? Does that mean she wants to go on another date with me!? **_Soul's grin spread until you could see it in his eyes. He quickly got out of the car, and helped Maka out after him. He took her through a door off of the main entrance that she had never been in before; Wes had told her that this was a private room. The room was dark; it was only lit by a few lights on the sides of the room, and gave off a red glow from the color of the walls. The only thing in the room was a big black grand piano. "Maka there is something I want to share with you." He left her side and sat down on the bench facing the piano and began to play.

Every note he hit felt like it struck a chord within Maka's soul. She was memorized by the way he beautifully he brought the melody to life. Slowly, maka made her way to the bench until she was standing behind Soul. She pressed her back against him, and hugged him from behind. It was obvious that the piano was something special to him, and he played from his heart. She was touched that he allowed her to share this with him.

Soul finished the song, and within a blink of an eye he had stood and captured Maka in his arms. He picked her up and sat her on top of the piano, after he had put the top down. He leaned his head into her neck and began to lick her sensitive collarbone. She let out a soft mewl, which spurted Soul on. He gently caressed her sides. Soul pulled back a minute to take in her beauty before he went in for the kiss. He kissed her gently at first, and she kissed back without hesitation. He kept stroking the sides of her abdomen, but he accidently brushed her sensitive breasts when he moved to get a better angle to kiss her; this elicited a small moan from Maka. Soul felt it through their connected lips and lost it.

He began to kiss her feverishly. He took his mouth away and planted it on her neck. He started at her collarbone. He kissed, licked, bit, and sucked his way up to her ear while leaving behind a few marks in the process. When he got to her ear, he nibbled on her earlobe while breathing seductively in her ear. When she moaned again, Soul shuddered. _**Ugh does she know what that's doing to me! She started it by pressing herself against my back. It's so hard to think about anything besides the things I want to do to her right now…I don't care if we are in my piano room!**_

He whispered in her ear, "These hands aren't just good at playing piano…I'll show you Maks." Maka was too engrossed with the feeling of Soul's breath on her neck, and his hands which hand moved down to grip her ass to realize what he meant.

Soul began to kiss maka feverishly again, and moved his hands yet again. He placed one on her waist to hold her while the other went to her inner thigh. He began to move his hand forward while tracing patterns until he was rubbing her womanhood through her silky red panties. Soul's hand moved underneath the fabric and felt her wet core. Feeling how wet she was for him made him growl in his throat, while maka breath had hitched from feeling him touching her. She leaned away from him as she began to breathe heavy. He laid his head against her stomach and closed his eyes. He slowly began to trace his hand around her folds and accidently rolled over her clit; which made her legs begin to tremble. He kept rubbing it with his finger until her whole body was shaking with pleasure and it was hard for her to stay sitting up. He then plunged two fingers inside her and began to pump in and out vigorously, which caused Maka to begin letting out continuous moans between strained breaths. _**She is wet for ME. Her legs shake, her breathing is shallow, and she moans because of ME! Oh god that is so hot. Oh the things I want to do to this innocent girl…my girl. Yes, there is no doubt in the world she is mine now…**_

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her with his eyes closed. Wanting to pay attention to how she feels, and listen to how she moans instead of watching her. He began to move faster and faster, twisting and pressing his fingers like she was another instrument to play. Soon he felt her walls constrict as an orgasm took her over. Her whole body shook with pleasure, her back was arched, and she moaned, "Souulllllll-." Soul's pants began to feel tighter and more uncomfortable by the second.

After she came down from her high Maka placed her head against Soul's. He was about to go in for another kiss to start things up again when Maka spoke, "that was a first." She tried chuckling to play it off.

Soul pulled back and smiled at her. "Orgasm? It's okay not all guys can be as cool and as awesome as me."

"No, first time a guy has touched me like that…."

Soul faltered…_**I was the first to touch her? Shit shit shit….I had no idea she was so innocent and I took that from her. I promise Maka I won't let you regret it. **_He placed his head in the crook of her neck and began to nuzzle her as his arms wrapped around her to pull her close. Soul picked her up and set her down so she was standing in front of him. "Maka Albarn, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to push you. But I will be honest to you. I uh… I like you… quite a lot actually. God I've been so uncool tonight."

Maka began to hug him back. "I like you too soul", she said with a smile. Soul leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips.

"Maka, I promise from now on I'll do everything right. No rushing, I swear!" Both stared at each other with smiles until the door to the piano room banged open.

In strode in a woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had a slim waist, with average sized curves. Her light brown hair went to her shoulders and curled up at the ends. She wore a low cut black dress that hugged her tightly. She had black heels and a bracelet that looked like a snake that curled around her wrist. She was gorgeous, but her face was dulled by the smirk on her lips.

"Medusa…"

"Oh Soull-kun! You do remember your fiancé after all?" Her smirk grew wider.

"Soul, you have a fiancé?" Maka asked in dismay.

"Yes he does, little girl. I'm sure you had fun playing with this new little toy Soul, but it's time to come home."

Makas face looked full of disgust for a few seconds before she reined it back into a blank expression. "Soul Evans…I hate you! I should have known you were just like Papa, men are just jerks. I never want to see you again." She stormed out of the room with tears stinging her eyes, leaving soul calling after her while Medusa just stood with her arms crossed and laughing.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun! Plot twist;) review to tell me whatcha think!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**ElizaBebe**_


End file.
